battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Willys MB
The Willys MB, or Jeep, was the primary scout car for the Allied Forces in World War II, used by British and Commonwealth Forces, the American Army and the Red Army as part of the lend lease program. 361,339 were built by Willys before the end of the war along with 277,896 nearly identical Ford GPWs. The Willys MB appears in Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield V. A stylized Willys MB appears in Battlefield Heroes as the Royal Jeep. Battlefield 1942 Red Army Special Air Service |crew = · Driver · Passenger (2 total) |speed = High |man = High |armor = Light}}The Willys MB is a scout car in Battlefield 1942 issued to all the Allies factions with the exception of the Canadian Army, who are issued the Lynx instead. It can only carry the driver and one passenger. The vehicle has very little armor, and both passengers are exposed to gunfire. As neither the driver or passenger can use any weapons, it is advised to avoid direct combat. However, the Willys MB is fast and maneuverable, and is readily available on most maps. It can also climb steep hills with relative ease. This makes it useful to quickly transport two players across the battlefield, especially considering the large distances between flags common in Battlefield 1942. The Willys MB is used by the Free French Forces in The Road to Rome. In Secret Weapons of WWII, the Willys MB is used by the SAS. A unique variant with a mounted M1919 Browning appears exclusively on Raid on Agheila, named as the SAS Willy. Gallery Willys MB Driver.BF1942.png|Driver view Willys MB Passenger.BF1942.png|Passenger view Willys MB front view.BF1942.png|Front view Willys MB right view.BF1942.png|Right view Willys MB rear view.BF1942.png|Rear view Willys MB left view.BF1942.png|Left view RAF.front.Willy MB.png|The front of a RAF jeep RAF.rear.Willy MB.png|The rear of a RAF jeep UK Army.front.Willy MB.png|The front of a British jeep UK Army.rear.Willy MB.png|The rear of a British jeep US.Front.Willy MB.png|The front of a US Armed forces jeep US.rear.Willy MB.png|The rear of a US Armed Forces jeep File:Red_Army.Front.Willy_MB.png|The front of a Red Army jeep File:Red_Army.Rear.Willy_MB.png|The rear of a Red Army jeep Battlefield Heroes The Royal Jeep is a transportation vehicle featured in Battlefield Heroes for the Royal Army and is the counterpart of the National Jeep. The Jeep can seat three players, one driver and two passengers. The driver maneuvers the jeep and can use the horn while the passengers can use their weapons and/or abilities to attack enemy infantry and vehicles. The vehicle lacks any mounted weapons but its fast speed makes it much easier to obtain Roadkills than other vehicles. Gallery BFH Royal Jeep.png JeepNight.png|The Royal Jeep at night with its headlights on Royal Jeep side.png|A side view of a Royal Army Jeep Royal Jeep back.png|A rear view of a Royal Army Jeep Battlefield 1943 The Willys MB is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 1943. It spawns regularly at certain USMC controlled flags. They're very fast and maneuverable, but have weak armor, as 1 or 2 rifle grenades can take one out. An M1919 Browning is even capable of taking it out, however it is very difficult to do so. It also has very little protection for the driver and passengers. However, they're the fastest land vehicle in the game, along with the Type 95 Kurogane. It can transport 3 players: one driver, one passenger (capable of using all of their infantry weapons) and one gunner (manning an M1919 Browning). Gallery BF1943WillysMB.png|A US Marine driving a Willys MB in Iwo Jima. Battlefield V The GPW is a vehicle featured in Battlefield V as part of the War in the Pacific Tides of War chapter. It serves as the light transport vehicle of the USA, counterpart to the Type 95 Kurogane used by the Japanese. The vehicle can seat four players. It is unarmed, but passengers may use their personal equipment and weapons while being transported. BFV GPW 1.jpg BFV GPW 2.jpg|Back view BFV GPW 3.jpg|Left view BFV GPW 4.jpg|Right view BFV GPW 5.jpg|Front view BF5 M1918A2 Promotional.jpg Trivia Battlefield Heroes *The front bumper the Royal Jeep reads "EA-1", referring to the publisher of the game, Electronic Arts. Battlefield V *The wind shield drops down if the player is sitting in a passenger seat, giving the player a clear view ahead. Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1943 Category:Light Armored Vehicles Category:Fast Attack Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Heroes Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific